Eyes
by Little'Astronomy
Summary: ¿Que es lo que esta pasando? - Murmuro en voz baja la eriza de color rosa al ver que sus manos estaban esposadas y sujetas a una pared de piedra - Así que has despertado pequeña Rose... - Esa voz se le hizo familiar pero no lograba divisar nada hasta que se le acerco un cuerpo delgado y de un color azul fuerte ¿¡Sonic la había apresado? ¡Imposible! Pero...Quizás si fue el.
1. Azul

_**Capítulo 1: Azul**_

" _Como si las palabras se las llevara el viento_

 _Así es como termino mi amor por ti_

 _Colmaste paciencia Ames_

 _Hablo enserio ahora, Por favor_

 _¡Deja de seguirme!"_

\- Uff…

Suspiro el erizo de ojos color verdes al recordar eventos de un pasado muy antiguo mirando hacia el cielo fue capaz de detenerse un corto periodo de tiempo para reconocer que el cielo en ese día se veía muy especial, casi tan especial…como Rose aún no se podía sentir capaz de tenerla como una compañera fiel y dramática, Vale que ahora que él tenía 21 años y Rose 16 aún se sentía como un asaltacunas que antes no había querido admitir, debía aceptar que Rose a pesar de que le pasaron los años encima gracias a la fruta prohibida que había comido para sustituir su edad de 12 por una más adulta los años no habían pasado tan por encima mas que cambiar un poco su estilo de ropa y tal vez su cabello.

Me hubiera gustado que Sally te viera ahora Ames, ahora que eres tan madura y eso lo hace irónico porque antes nos reíamos juntos de cómo te comportabas con tu amor tan efusivo – Eso lo dijo para sus adentros, quizás su amor por Sally aun no terminaba del todo debía admitir que aunque el dijera miles de veces que no y a que a su misma novia que vendría siendo Amy Rose le mentía a la cara al decir que a Sally ya no la veía más que como una amiga, La veía como una amiga si pero eso no significaba que aún no le atrajera y sin embargo eso no significaba tampoco que fuera a engañar a Amy con Sally ¡Claro que no! le enseñaron muy bien que a una mujer se le respeta incluso en la muerte y no iba a estar engañando a Amy.

 _-Sonic mira escucha…sé que esto es difícil de decirlo, incluso tengo un nudo en la garganta… - La ardilla de curvas pronunciadas tenia lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como el erizo le sonreía dulcemente para calmarla_

 _Puedes decirme con toda seguridad preciosa, tranquila cualquier cosa podemos superarla juntos – El erizo azul por su parte trataba de transmitirle todo el amor que podía a Sally, la amaba incluso mucho más que a el mismo_

 _\- Sonic yo…_

 _\- Dime amor, todo podemos superarlo_

 _\- Sonic déjame termin-_

 _\- TODO en este mundo no se compara a nosotros…_

 _\- ¡Sonic yo ya no te amo!_

 _Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación de la chica ardilla y Sonic tuvo que sentarse en la cama de su ahora ¿Novia? ¿Ex novia? ¡No lo sabía!_

 _\- Sonic perdóname, pero es que desde hace mucho tiempo que ya no siento más que inseguridad hacia ti…digo quiero verte feliz, pero espero entiendas que yo no soy feliz y cada vez que finjo amor hacia ti…me duele, me lastima Sonic yo, yo lo lamento._

Cada que venía ese recuerdo a su mente le lastimaba de sobremanera, sentía como una punzada a su estómago y mente venían igual que las otras veces.

\- ¿Uh? ¡Cierto que tengo mi cita con Ames! – Desde hace mucho tiempo que ya llevaba una relación "Estable" con Amy y se alegraba de decir que al menos sus esfuerzos por verla más que una pequeña hermana habían funcionado inclusive en el ámbito sexual, cada que tenía relaciones sexuales con Amy no podía evitar fingir que eran hermanos de sangre y que ella era la pequeña virgen de 16 que le pedía a su hermano perdido en el mundo que la desvirgara porque no quería estar con nadie más que el…debía admitir que tan solo imaginar eso lo calentaba de sobremanera.

Con Amy había desatado toda su bestia interior y quizás era porque Sally nunca quiso experimentar más allá que una relación llena de amor, besos y caricias en la cama cosa que para él le era un poco aburrido, pero con Amy no, con Amy era todo lo contrario había amor de por medio, pero todo era más lujuria que todo como sabía que la pequeña eriza de color rosa era incapaz de decirle que no y que tenía un cuerpo sensual de una adolecente que se veía a leguas que era inexperta en el tema aprovechaba más que nunca para cumplir sus más bajas fantasías y siempre pensó que una vez se había pasado de la raya cuando "no obligo" a Amy vestirse como lo hacía cuando era la pequeña eriza que recién lo había conocido, Amy al día siguiente no fue capaz de dirigirle la palabra y ahora le eriza lo evitaba un poco desde que estaban juntos, como que siempre lo miraba con temor y vergüenza cada que él le sugería ir a la cama o cada que comenzaba a mordisquear su cuello y eso también lo calentaba, le calentaba que Amy fuera tan sumisa y obediente con el también el que le tuviera cierto deje de temor porque le gustaba la idea de tener el control absoluto sobre su persona.

Mejor apresuraba el paso hacia donde se encontraba su novia, no iba a ser que llegara tarde al picnic que el mismo había planeado hace bastante tiempo una de las cualidades que más se destacaba en el cuándo era novio de una persona era lo atento que era con la chica que era su compañera y ahora como la afortunada era la propia chica que lo había estado persiguiendo hace ya bastantes años debía decir que incluso le ponía mucho más esmero a las cosas que él hacía, podía ser desconsiderado a veces he incluso olvidar algunas fechas importantes como el día del amor o la independencia pero cuando le interesaba algo le ponía suma atención, poniendo sus pies en marcha nuevamente decidió caminar a la casa de Amy más que nada por el aburrimiento y dar un poco de tensión a la cosa esa que debía llegar, el logo de Sonic el erizo era ser despreocupado y Amy se había enamorado de el por eso…o al menos eso suponía el.

Amy por otra parte en su casa suspiro con tranquilidad.

Estaba calmada y en paz desde que no veía a Sonic hace uno días, obviamente se mantenían en contacto atreves de mensajes de textos lo cual sentía era mucho más reconfortante que tenerlo encima de ella con una de sus sucias insinuaciones ¡Cuando ella conoció y se enamoró de Sonic él no era de esa forma! Pero aun así seguía siendo Sonic con sus chistes baratos, valiente y héroe que estaba dispuesta a seguirlo a todas partes, solo que…era más empalagoso de lo que ella imagino, mucho más dominante y mucho más pervertido.

Ella había mantenido contacto con Sally desde que se separaron con Sonic y ella le había dejado la especial tarea de cuidar al Erizo ya que no podía sentir más amor hacia el pero eso no significaba que aún lo veía como un amigo muy especial, Entonces ella le había estado dando tips de cómo era Sonic con ella para poder emular una relación parecida a la que tenía con la ardilla pero los consejos no le sirvieron de nada ya que el Sonic del que le había hablado Sally era muy diferente al que ella tenía dentro de su casa cada que se juntaban a solas, muchas veces que ahora hacia cenas con Shadow, iba a visitar a Tails o simplemente salía con Cream o Rouge a caminar el siempre pero SIEMPRE debía estar enterado de donde ella estaba en un principio lo tomo como un acto romántico pero a la larga se había transformado en algo molesto a lo cual le daba un poco de miedo reclamarle a Sonic no porque le fuera a golpear o cosas así si no temor a perderlo después de tanto luchar para ser su novia.

Debía decir que Sonic se había vuelto un tanto posesivo con ella, especialmente cuando salía de casa quería pensar que era por miedo a perderla después de todo Sonic tenía muchos enemigos los cuales habían literalmente prometido destruirlo pero aun así le asustaba un poco el Sonic que de momento se podía decir que era su novio, se había vuelto hasta un poco paranoico cada vez que Shadow iba a su casa para solamente tomar una taza de té y ni si quiera eso podía hacer tranquila ahora siendo que Shadow fue el principal que la ayudo a tomar la decisión de decirle que si a Sonic después de todo, Miro el cielo con un poco de esperanza de que el Sonic que conocía volviera un poco en sus cabales incluso Shadow le había dicho que tenía que ponerle cierto tipo de alto, ya una vez se había enojado lo suficiente como para correr al erizo de piel obscura de la propia casa de ella

 _¡Vete Shadow! – El azul no podía de cólera al ser acusado de celoso posesivo con Amy_

 _\- Escucha Faker, ella no es de tu propiedad como para que puedas hacer con ella lo que quieras_

 _\- Eso no importa, pero no voy andar dejando que le hagas algún tipo de daño a Amy ¡Y tú eres el Faker!_

 _\- Sonic por favor cálmate… - La voz de la peli rosa pudo hacer que Sonic volviera un poco a sus cabales, haciendo caso omiso a la eriza, pero respirando profundo se acercó a Shadow colocando una mano en su hombro mirándole fijamente haciendo que este entendiera una razón que para Amy le era incomprensible_

 _\- Vale, entiendo entonces me retiro, pero Faker basta ya con todo eso debes superarlo_

 _\- ¿Eh? Sonic de que habla Shadow_

 _\- De nada Amy es un tema de nosotros 2._

Siempre se preguntó cuál había sido ese mensaje que se dijeron los 2 solamente con las miradas, sentía que era algo privado, pero siempre fue una chismosilla después de todo eso era una marca de agua en ella, pero había aprendido a respetar los espacios de sus amigos lo suficiente para no andar indagando en cosas que a ella no le incumbían

\- ¡Hey Ames!

Ese gritillo le hizo sobresaltar desde el mantel de color cuadrille en el cual ella descansaba, se volteo con una sonrisa para poder recibir a Sonic lo más amable que podía, aunque no podía evitar sentir un poco de temor de que a Sonic se le ocurriera algún tipo de pensamiento sucio en todo esto después de todo aún se extrañaba de que Sonic la invitara a pasar el día con él, aunque fueran novios esto no era una práctica habitual que tenía el erizo con ella aun disfrutaba de pasar sus tiempos a solas o al menos eso creía ella ya que se venían una veces por semana, especialmente los fines de semana.

\- Espero no haberte echo esperar mucho tiempo, vine lo más rápido que pude, pero ya sabes pff ¡Cosas de Héroes!

\- Eh, no importa Sonic, enserio de todas formas no estuve esperando mucho tiempo

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la actitud sumisa que había adoptado con el pasar de su relación, un hormigueo de satisfacción se apodero del erizo y esto se hizo percatable por la sonrisa pedante en su rostro

¡Wow! Eso me alegra saberlo Amy – Diciendo esto se apresuró a tomar asiento cerca de la eriza rosa abriendo con ahínco la canasta color verde que había sido un regalo de Tails para Amy en ocasiones especiales, de ese lugar tomo un Chilli Dog que seguramente había sido cariñosamente preparado por Amy lo cual lo lleno de ternura y al mismo tiempo de cierto deje de alegría por saber que Amy era tan servicial con el – Y cuéntame ¿Cómo fue tu día, preciosa?

Un color carmesí se apodero de las mejillas de Amy la cual no tuvo más opción que desviar su mirada y esclarecer su garganta para poder responder

\- Pu'Pues bien, Ya sabes, visité a Tails y luego vine a preparar todo para el Picn-

\- Grr…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sonic?

\- No me habías dicho que visitarías a Tails Hoy

Ups, eso se le había escapado.

\- Ah, pero es que…es que…

Sonic noto que la chica de color rosa titubeo colocándose nerviosa

\- Es que que, Ames te he dicho un millón de veces que me digas para que lados vas que no ves que hasta Eggman te puede atacar y tu no eres lo bastante fuerte como para proteg-

Amy lo interrumpió mirándole enfadada.

\- ¡Sonic sabes muy bien que se me cuidar bastante bien yo sola!

Por un momento Sonic le miro asustado pensando que sacaría el Piko Piko Hammer para golpearlo, pero se le ocurrió una idea la cual sabría que funcionaria para Amy se desencajara totalmente

\- Ames ¿Sabes?

\- ¡Que!

\- Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que la chupas cuando estas enojada

Eso desencajo totalmente a la eriza, ya había comenzado nuevamente con sus perversidades cuando creía que podía enfrentarlo para reclamarle todo lo que le he estaba molestando Sonic sacaba ases de donde ella no veía para dejarla totalmente sin palabras, pero para suerte de Amy, Sonic solamente buscaba dejarla sorprendida para evitar así una golpiza.

\- Pero sacando de contexto lo que estábamos discutiendo ¿Qué hiciste con Tails?

La mirada sonrojada pero calmada de Amy lo tranquilizo, sabía que podía dominar a esa chica como a él le complacía.

\- Uhm, pues fui para que arreglara un poco conmigo los emparedados digo después de todo es tu mejor amigo y suponía que tenía mejores opciones que emparedados de pollo, me recomendó que Chilli dogs sería lo mejor para traer y pues, aquí me ves contándote esto ahora mientras comes

Eso tranquilizo por completo al erizo azul, el saber que Amy ni Tails habían tenido cierto deje de contacto físico le calmaba y le daba paz interior pues, aunque Tails fuera su mejor amigo eso no decía que no fuera ya un hombre y un hombre podía tener derechos sobre la mujer de su mejor amigo

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejare, aclaro que esto solo es una muestra de la historia que voy hacer lo cual es una total sorpresa, también voy a poner algo de canon como fanon dentro de la historia (Los que han leído los ArchieComis van a entender, también les aclaro que la historia no va a ser totalmete color de rosa va a incluir alto tema sexual como violaciones, fetichismos he incluso muertes y violencia (No dentro de la relación de Sonic con Amy)**

 **Un saludo a todos ustedes**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué existe de malo?**

Se sentía tranquila y eso sinceramente…lo adoraba

\- Amy ¿Quieres un poco más de té?

Vainilla acerco la tetera de porcelana mientras la chiquilla en cuestión le contestaba con una sonrisa que sí.

Así que dime ¿Cómo han estado las cosas con Sonic? – Cream quien estaba jugando con el pequeño Chaos en la lejanía de la mesa de las chicas alzo una de sus grandes orejas queriendo ser partícipe de tal conversación sin darse cuenta que ahora abarcaban temas que para ella aún eran irreconocibles

¿El Señor Sonic vendrá este día mamá? – La pequeña coneja se acercó a la mesa mirando a las féminas con una alegría que ya se conocía muy bien en ella

Si tenemos suerte ese erizo pedante no vendrá el día de hoy – Todos voltearon riendo de forma divertida a la gata de color purpura.

Hace ya mucho que Blaze había acostumbrado a pasar sus laboriosas tardes junto a ellas cuando tenía tiempo a pesar de que todo había comenzado como un mal entendido entre ellas supo cómo adaptarse a la situación y entender el enfermizo amor que tenía antiguamente la eriza por Sonic.

Solo alguien no se rio del pequeño chiste de Blaze y ese fue Shadow quien ahora era mucho más social gracias al conjunto del pequeño Team que tenían entre ellos – Si es que llega a saber Rose se va a meter en muchos problemas así que más vale que nos mantengamos todos callados – Eso descoloco un poco a todos haciendo que la eriza bajara la cabeza obviamente apenada al mismo tiempo con vergüenza ajena.

Cariño... ¿Sonic te golpea? – Hablo vainilla con evidente preocupación.

¡¿EH?! ¡NO, NO CLARO QUE NO ME GOLPEA! Solo es que…A estado raro últimamente, desde que somos novios no para como de "Controlarme" – Alzando sus manos hizo las evidentes comillas para recalcar lo que quería decir

¿Eso quiere decir que el Sr Sonic es malo? – Cream miro a su madre con evidente preocupación.

\- No mi amor, solo a veces el hombre que esperamos nunca es como lo esperamos

\- ¿Cómo Papá?

Vainilla lejos de acobardarse tras una excusa barata fue capaz de asentir a la pequeña coneja dando reafirmación a lo que ella había dicho.

Bueno como sea ¿Eso significa que las cosas entre tú y Sonic no han ido del todo bien? Cuéntale a esta mujer mayor, puede que pueda ayudarte con algunos consejos Amy – Amy Lejos de sentirse aterrada o avergonzada de decirle algo a Vainilla se sintió relajada y hasta reconfortada por sus palabras, hace mucho Shadow le había estado ayudando con el tema de Sonic, pero desde ese entonces que él los pillo de forma literal dándose un abrazo fuera de casa han sido pocas las visitas por parte del erizo sombra por no decir ninguna en los últimos 2 meses.

Al menos hasta ahora ya que él se encontraba compartiendo junto a ellos en la casa de las conejas – Uh…veras Vainilla, Sonic a estado últimamente un poco posesivo conmigo

¿Últimamente? – Pregunto Shadow con un tono de sarcasmo

Ugh…bueno, desde que comenzamos la relación es muy posesivo conmigo, no me deja ir a ningún lugar sola y si voy me hace llamarlo cada una hora para saber dónde ando, con quien ando y hacia donde me voy a dirigir después – Vainilla miro con evidente preocupación a Amy – La última vez que Shadow fue a mi casa… – La voz de Amy se quebró un poco – El corrió a Shadow, me grito y no me hablo en una semana…

Shadow entrecerró los ojos evidentemente molesto esa última parte no la había sabido

No sabía que ese erizo azul te había dejado de hablar solamente con mi presencia, Rose – Shadow con un atisbo de molestia que fue evidente para todos dirigió su mirada a la rose girl quien solamente atino a bajar su cabeza de forma que alguien pudiera sentir pena de ella y lo logro, todos lo hicieron.

En otra dimensión, en un castillo Acorn destruido en su totalidad.

Ugh…que molestia ¿No crees, cariño? – Esa última frase fue escupida con casi odio por parte de la eriza rosa de Moebius – Scourge ¿No te molesta estar nuevamente de azul? Como aquella vez que incendiaste m-

¡Silencio! Tu sola voz me hace doler la cabeza maldita perra… - Scourge removió sus dedos una y otra vez de forma circular en sus sienes, estaba pensando nuevamente en el plan – Repasemos esta porquería una vez más ¿Esta bien Rosy?

\- Como quieras

Yo, estando con esa eriza estúpida de Amy Rose voy a cogérmela hasta que no quede mañana y luego la secuestramos para que el imbécil de Sonic venga por ella ¡Y Bam! Tú lo matas teniendo tu venganza contra mí – Scourge sonrió con sorna tratando de evitar de quedar como un maldito desesperado falta de sexo el cual estaba en esos momentos.

Hace ya unos años que ya no estaba con Fiona the Fox y eso le había afectado de una forma que jamás entendería, al igual que su homologo bueno de Mobius Fiona lo dejo porque el amor que le tenía ya se había acabado y literalmente le había aburrido cuan blandengue podría llegar a ser, el erizo de ahora un color azul y antiguamente verde miro a Rosy the rascal de reojo ¿Hace cuánto la joven había crecido tanto? Tenía unas curvas que le podrían dar envidia a cualquiera y aunque sus senos no habían crecido de forma favorable debía admitir que lo demás estaba perfecto, Rosy estaba perfecta y lo peor es que era justamente el tipo de chica con la cual él quería enrollarse.

Maldecía internamente cada uno de los años que había pasado por Rosy y en el momento en que la otro erizo rosa se le hizo presente, desde ese momento que escapo a la jungla y él fue a la cárcel Rosy fue capaz de superar su inestabilidad mental, Rosy había dejado crecer sus púas aunque seguían de la misma forma que desde pequeña y después de unos cuantos años comenzó a maquillarse los labios sin delinear lo suficiente sus ojos, al igual que Amy su vestimenta había cambiado desde ese encuentro que vio a la Erizo siendo tan hermosa aunque tuviera la misma edad de ella. Rosy por su parte odio el vestido pomposo de Amy cuando lo vio, pero si le gusto la apariencia que tenía en si así que ella también aprovecho algunas cosas de su propia dimensión para favorecer su apariencia, su típica falda bombacha había cambiado por una corta de cuerina de color negro y su polera de niña había cambiado a un crop top tipo camisa que hacia juego con sus guantes color rosa y sus zapatillas habían cambiado a unas botas hasta las rodillas de color negro como su falda.

Que tantas miras, Scourge – Pudo sentir la mirada lasciva del erizo por sobre ella lo cual debía admitir que le asqueaba de sobre manera – Debo recordarte que lo que hacemos son solamente negocios, te ayudo, pero tu reconstruyes todo lo que destruiste aquella vez y encima me devuelves la gema del alma para revivir a mi pueblo.

Scourge bufo, era imposible fijarse en esa chica, devolvió la mirada al sitio y miro nuevamente a Rosy pero ahora ya no su cuerpo ¿Cómo alguien con tantos problemas a nivel mental podía llegar a ser tan decidido? Definitivamente había buscado venganza sobre él, pero desde que creció y paso un tiempo con esa tribu en la selva se había vuelto diferente…era como si se hubiera vuelto una guerrera, una líder, dispuesta a dar todo por conseguir lo que más quería.

¿Vas a revivir a tus padres? – Rosy entrecerró sus ojos con evidente disgusto.

\- Lo que haga o no con esa gema no es de tu incumbencia, su majestad.

Eso le dolió, dolió escuchar que esa rata de alcantarilla lo tratara de esa forma.

Tu…no me vas a traicionar ¿No es cierto, Rosy? – Eso hizo que la chica volteara al antiguo rey de Moebius de forma abrupta y sorprendida

– ¿De qué hablas Scourge?

\- Ya sabes...después de lo que paso con Alicia y Miles, debo suponer que tú también me vas a traicionar ahora que quiero recuperar mi reino ¿No?

\- A mí me da igual si eres el Rey o no mientras cumplas tu palabra…

En el taller de Tails.

¿Sonic? ¡Sonic! – El erizo de color azul despertó de golpe por el grito del pequeño Zorro

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tails? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Amigo llevas durmiendo aquí durante más de 3 días, no has ido a tu casa ni a la casa de Amy ¿Ocurre algo?

Sonic desvió su mirar suspirando recostando su cuerpo nuevamente – Tails…tengo miedo ¿Sabes? Últimamente he pensado mucho en Amy, pero ella ha estado viendo a Shadow y cree que no me doy cuenta, incluso ahora esta con el…

Tails tuvo que contener la risa para que su amigo de ojos ámbar no se sintiera ofendido – ¿No crees que quizás están haciendo algo importante? Ella a dejado más que claro que te ama como a nadie amigo.

\- No lo sé…

¿Si quiera le has preguntado porque esta de esa forma? Amy no te diría si algo le molesta porque sabes que ella esta…ya sabes – El zorro hizo un ademan con sus manos para hacer entender que estaba más que prendada del.

\- ¿Loca?

\- No

\- ¿Jodida?

\- No…

\- ¿Chiflada?

\- ¡Enamorada, Sonic!

Las mejillas del erizo azul se sonrojaron al momento que abrió sus ojos un poco asustado ¿Amy enamorada del? ¡Pero que disparates estaba diciendo! Se preguntaba ese tipo de tonterías siendo que ella le había pedido una cita por casi más de 10 años.

¡Ohhhhhhhh, es cierto Tails! Y mira que yo me estaba preocupando porque ese estúpido FAKER está en SU CASA, metido en QUIEN SABE DONDE con Amy Rose QUIEN ES MI NOVIA – El erizo se encargó mucho de enfatizar todo lo que estaba diciendo calcando cada palabra como si su garganta dependiera de eso para gritar.

Ni el sabio él porque estaba tan posesivo con Amy si antes le daba exactamente lo mismo lo que pasara con su vida amorosa o de quien o con quien estaba prendad o si quiera con quien pasara la noche ¿En qué momento cambio tanto? ¿En el momento en que ella comenzó a ser suya cada que tenía tiempo y lugar? O quizás todo comenzó en el momento en que le mas que agrado que la Rose Girl tuviera marcas del por todo el cuerpo ¡No! Quizás todo comenzó cuando empezó su temor a ser abandonado de nuevo.

Tails por su parte rodo sus ojos – Oye si tanto te molesta mejor ve a verla ¿Si? A ver si de una vez por todas te comportas como un Mobian normal, Dios, estas insoportable, hermano – Tails lo miro de forma fija y Sonic se le quedo mirando también.

¿Enserio estoy tan insoportable? – El erizo estaba un poco desconcertado con la actitud de su pequeño mejor amigo.

El zorro suspiro.

Claro que no Sonic…solo digo, es que últimamente vienes a mi taller solo por este tipo de temas, antes era cuando Sally recién te había dejado y ahora vienes solamente a hablarme de Amy que te está engañando o que hace cosas que te molestan o a simplemente a preguntarme QUE COSAS HE HABLADO CON AMY ¿Te das cuenta de lo enfermo que es eso? – El zorro estaba molesto y eso no pasó desapercibido por su mejor amigo quien se puso a pensar que si de verdad estaba tan obsesionado con el tema.

\- Amigo enserio lamento todo esto ¿Enserio estoy tan insoportable?

\- ¡Dios, Si!

\- Jegus que vergüenza…

\- Dude, enserio debes buscar ayuda o tranquilizarte en esos momentos, no todos vamos a ver a Ames de una forma romántica, aunque sea una chica muy bonita.

Y Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa molestia que tenía por dentro, esa molesta sensación que le hacía arder por dentro cada vez que alguien decía que Amy era bonita o algo relacionado con ella.

\- Tails, no vuelvas a decir eso por favor. Enserio me es molesto y lo sabes.

Al menos con Tails tenía la dicha de tener tanta confianza como para no aguantarse la molestia.

\- Lo se hermano, solo lo hago para molestarte.

Sonic se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba recostado como pudo haciendo una leve sonrisa

\- Siempre me ha alegrado venir aquí…

\- ¿Al taller?

\- Si, digo…siempre he sentido que tenemos algo especial.

\- Siempre lo vamos a tener, somos mejores amigos Sonic.

\- ¿Y eso significa que siempre puedo contar contigo?

\- Oh no ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Tu mi pequeño Zorro, debes ayudarme.

\- No te ayudare a espiar a Amy otra vez, cuando lo hicimos resulto demasiado mal.

\- No eso tonto, si no a buscar un regalo de disculpas para ella.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Adoro buscar regalos!

\- ¡Yo también, adoro buscar regalos para la gente que quiero!

Ambos amigos se tomaron de las manos haciendo una leve sonrisa viendo que aún se sorprendían de las cosas que tenían en común.

 **Well, dejare hasta aquí y aunque creo que no escribí mucho (Porque paja) creo que se nota un poco como es que quiero ir encaminando la historia.**

 **Gozenla.**


End file.
